custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Squidzo's meat house
Article Titles My good man, I would like first to extend a sincere welcome to you amongst our ranks. As one of the wiki's senior administrators, I must, however, also ask you to please refrain from creating articles that begin with unnecessary prefixes. In the case of both The Energized Antidermis and The Order of Tarkumen, neither prefix is needed. I have taken the liberty of moving them both for you. All the best and I hope you have a jolly festive season. Excuse me, when a site administrator renames your article to something compliant with the regulations of the wiki, it is not your place to undo that action. I have already sited relevant policy on your talk page and, as far as I can see, there is no further justification necessary beyond what I have already made clear to you. The article will be reverted to Spaceship Tarkumen. The namespace USS is not permitted on this wiki. If you revert it again then I will administer an official warning. Hey there, I saw that you added a lot of your fanon info onto the Bota Magna page. While I don't object to fanon information being added to a canon page like most people on this wiki do, the fact that you specified that this information is from an Alternate Universe tells me to tell you that it'd be preferable if you created a separate page for this info. Something like "Bota Magna (TOGB)" or something. Just thought I'd let you know. -- First Warning A word to the wise, when a site administrator renames one of your articles for the sake of housekeeping, it is grossly unprofessional and disrespectful the revert that change and backchat. Since this is not the first incident, I am hereby giving you a formal warning and the offending article has been deleted. In future, you will refrain from reverting page renames. The type of pages that Gonel creates are canon-compliant, meaning that they have a basis in the canon lore and build off of that lore with headcanons and fan-theories. The names of the species and the overall shape of those articles were actually the result of headcanon chat on the wiki forums and were the ideas of several users put together by Gonel. In contrast, your article was riddled with inaccuracies, was based off of your singular storyline, and had no outside input from the rest of the community. Your article cannot be compared to the shining golden standard that Gonel has set. If I am to restore it then it will exist exclusively under the namespace Matoran Civil War (Squidzo). Is that understood? Hey, Squidzo. You may already know about this, but if you're ever interested in chatting about your headcanons or assembling fan ideas for a prospective canon-compliant page, feel free to start a discussion here . But yeah, if the pages pertain directly to your creations or your story, just add something like "(Squidzo)" or "(Name of Your Alternate Universe)" at the end of the page's title. Consequently, the information you put within the article won't be constrained by established canon and you can do whatever you want (so long as it doesn't break any rule, of course XP). To further personalize your pages, you can add the Writer Template, or in source mode to further mark your pages (as some of the admin have already been doing). This will also automatically place those pages under your own category, or Category:User:Squidzo's meat house. Anyway, hope that helps. Cheers, XD [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 20:18, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Crossover Material :“Recognize me? I built your god, I ruled the ones you call great beings. That name has gone to our heads, I suggest you call us by our real name, one we abandoned long ago. Call us...'Humans'.” - Tale of The Great Beings. This line from the first chapter of your story, Tale of The Great Beings, is an obvious crossover, and a clear violation of our policy, which prohibits crossover material. You will have until February 14th to remove the offending content or your story will be removed. kthx. Again, I find myself having to remove content you have added to a page because you have not brought it to the attention of the wider community for approval. On communal mainspace articles such as the Glatorian page it is especially important to have someone approve your ideas. Come on, man. We've had this discussion before already. No, because everything you've described does not make Lein a canon character. At best he only resides in the main timeline/universe, an idea that is not new on this wiki. And like I showed you, biosector1 doesn't have a page on Lein anyways, so what's the point of having a link to a nonexistant article that you can't create on your own in the first place? - You weren't banned, your application just wasn't accepted. Either try again with a stronger application or discuss your ideas with users on-site through talk pages or blogs or . Until such a time as you consult other users with your plans and earn their approval, your content will continue to be removed whenever you add it to otherwise canon-compliant articles. Y'know, it'd be a lot simpler to just make your own alternate universe. You could then create your own versions of the canon pages (as you have already once or twice), or just put the information under an Alternate Versions heading which many canon pages already have (but for those that don't, you can look at this, though it isn't a canon article). You'll find you have much more freedom this way (though the wiki's rules still apply, obviously), and I've found it to work better this way. Second Warning Good day, Squidzo. You were removed from the Custom BIONICLE forums recently, and I am here to explain why. You see, you seem unable to take criticism regarding your headcanons and instead go and attack other's headcanons because they don't agree with your own, and as such, are considered destructive and cause excessive trouble on the forums. While we do encourage users to be creative and make their own storylines, we do not encourage them to attack other people's headcanons and storylines because they do not work with their own. The Custom BIONICLE Wiki is founded on BIONICLE fans either creating their own stories that comply with the pre-established canon created by LEGO, or creating an alternate universe that still goes by the laws of the original universe, but give more freedom to do what you want. While I enjoy users making headcanons to fill voids in the BIONICLE story of both Generations, I do not like it when users try to force their headcanons into the canon and attack others because they do not work for them. This is your second and final warning. After your next offense you will be banned from the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Cheers. Well, if that is the case, I would like to see which word he had misused. Because I doubt Bob would misuse a word like that. "Medical Definition of bioengineering. 1: biological or medical application of engineering principles (as the theory of control systems in models of the nervous system) or engineering equipment (as in the construction of artificial organs)—called also biomedical engineering." This is what I get when Google it, and nowhere does it say "genetic" or even "gene". And let's be real. Bio-engineering is science-fiction and can be described however you want. Also having a headcanon on something that is impractical for a certain group is not misusing a word.